militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Warsaw Fortress Infantry Regiment
|branch = |dates = 1863—1914|role = Infantry|size = Battalion, later Regiment|command_structure = Warsaw Fortress Infantry Brigade}} The 1st Warsaw Fortress Infantry Regiment (1-й Варшавский крепостной пехотный полк or 1-y Varshavskiy Krepostnoy Pekhotnyy Polk) was a fortress infantry battalion later regiment of the Imperial Russian Army. History Regiment In 1863, the Ivangorod Fortress Infantry Battalion was formed at Ivangorod Fortress as a defence infantry battalion. By 1865 the battalion was renamed as the Warsaw Fortress Battalion and in 1878 was the 23rd Reserve Infantry Battalion. In 1889, the battalion was renamed as the 1st Warsaw Fortress Infantry Battalion. In 1881, the reserves were reformed and the battalion was assigned to the Warsaw Military District. After this reform the battalion was attached to the 7th Local Brigade and concurrently expanded to the following: * Regimental Staff and Headquarters Company in Warsaw * 1st Company in Kielce * 2nd Company in Radom * 3rd Company in Sandomierz * 4th Company in Warsaw * 5th Company in Warsaw After these reforms the battalion also gained new uniforms. In 1888, the companies were shifted with the following: HQ, 2nd and 4th Companies in Warsaw, 1st Company in Kolo, 3rd Company in Volya, and 5th Company in Mokot. In 1908, the 6th Company formed part of the new 260th Ardahan Reserve Infantry Regiment. The next month the 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th Battalions formed part of the new 262nd Salyan Reserve Infantry Regiment. By 1910 the battalion was abolished but actually placed in the British equivalent of suspended animation. By 1914, the battalion was officially disbanded with their personnel moving to other reserve battalions. Upon mobilisation for World War I, the battalion was composed of 4 companies and under the Warsaw Fortress' Command. Under this command, the battalion was under the Warsaw Military District. The fortress' command was unofficially known as the Warsaw Fortress Infantry Brigade. After mobilising, the battalion was disestablished and the members joined other local militia and reserve battalions. Background Before mobilisation for World War I, the army's fortress infantry regiments and battalions were attached to the Opelchenie (Militia) and were only used for fortress defence and military police duties in the rear if needed. Each battalion was called an Imperial Militia Battalion or Drujini and controlled 4 companies plus a small detachment of fortress machine-gun artillery. It had 14 Officers, 3 Officials, 957 Conbatants, and 26 Non-Combatants and NCO's. Command ers * 1908—1909 Polkovnik Adam Ivanovich Bogatsky Sources * Handbook of the Russian Army 1914 * 1st Warsaw Fortress Infantry Regiment - Officers of the Russian Imperial Army [in Rus] * The 206th Salyan Infantry Regiment of His Imperial Highness Heir Tsesarevich Grand Duke Alexei Nikolayevich Regiment [in Rus] * Historical Background of the Warsaw Fortress Infantry Units [in Rus] Category:Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Infantry Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Garrison Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Fortress Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Polish Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1863 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1914